


you and your silly self

by pvwork



Category: Naruto
Genre: Break Up, Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvwork/pseuds/pvwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be other boys. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and your silly self

Ino is touching Sakura's shoulder lightly. The night is very silent. 

"There will be other boys," Ino says, trying to be comforting. "there will be others and they will be attainable and handsome, or not--you never know, with soft hair or maybe spiky hair and pretty, or possibly, grumpy smiles. They'll have big noses or little noses or straight noses with slopes that slant and they will love you more."

Sakura just shakes her head slowly, her hair falling into her eyes with each move. She's hunched over and Ino knows for a fact that that pose is not easy on the back, or the knees. Tenten found her crouched the same way last month. So she continues. 

"And they will be smart and caring and have big families. They will know you are certainly something even after just the first conversation. They'll be straight forward about what kind of girls they like, smart girls like you, distinctive and special, and they will sit next to you at parties just to keep you company. Those other boys won't be embarrassed by you. Those other boys will tell you embarrassing stories about their siblings instead.

"You'll compare birthdays and, Forehead, you're going to say something stupid and dumb and be your silly self and he will like you and know how much you like him.

"Don't beat yourself up about this one. This one who broke everyone's heart. There will be other boys." 

Ino watches, helplessly as Sakura slowly scoops out a bite of ice cream no longer freshly frozen into her mouth forlornly. As if the act of comforting herself with sugar and strawberry additives is too much. 

"There will be other boys," Ino says, trying again, one last time. "and they might be plain in comparison to him, or so you'll think at the beginning, but they will like you for who you are, that much you will know for certain. They won't use you. They will introduce you to new things, brighten up your life, quietly repeat rules to you if you're playing a card game with loud friends, maybe drink with you when you are lonely whenever you decide to loosen up for once and try drinking, and maybe he will look at you like you are beautiful, his One Great Love, you know? And you will know that that boy is for you."

That's it, Ino thinks. That's it. I have nothing left to say. 

And Sakura eats another spoonful of unappetizing-room temperature strawberry ice cream before saying: "Ino-pig, that was the most awful motivational speech about boys I have ever heard. I am sorry I am your friend and I regret having known you. You are so, so horrendous at being comforting." 

And Ino smiles to herself, hiding it by turning away and punching Sakura none-too-gently in the shoulder and putting the most bitchiness into her voice that she can muster at that point and telling Forehead to suck it like a quality wind jutsu because she has _so much game_ to impart she doesn't even know what to do with it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this a sticker and stick it right on my right ventricle.


End file.
